User talk:Aeriesol
"Sing, sing, sing, sing. Sing it out as hard as you can. Make 'em hear ya from LA to Japan. Don't let 'em bring you down." Sing, Pentatonix Oh crisscross lemme tell you, difficulty in breathing is the worst. Caffeine usually calms it down if you don't have an inhaler or a nebulizer around. I was wrong when I thought I would like the taste of earl grey but whatever helps me out of my misery i guess darlin' this sounds pretty serious so let's bring this convo to either tardis or your hideout, mkay? i'm always ready to lend an ear. 'sides, i have zero things to do today. *squeezes you* AND YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES YESYESYESYESYESYES YOU'RE STARTING TO WATCH ML YEEEEEES. OKAY OKAY SO I SUGGEST YOU WATCH ML THRU KISSCARTOON USING A FIREFOX BROWSER BC FIREFOX PRELOADS THE ENTIRE THING. BEST THING EVER. WAIT TIL YOU GET TO THE DARK CUPID EPISODE. YOU WILL SCREECH. RE: My access to DARP is pretty limited up until mid May, so I don't know when we'll be able to talk (currently blaming the timezones), but yeah. Hopefully it'll be soon. :/ ISFJ vs INFJ Hey! I haven't talked to you in a while...or maybe it just seems like forever because this past week was ridiculously long. :/ I hope everything is going good in your world. <3 Anyways, you're the best MBTI person I know, and I'm having troubles typing a character between ISFJ and INFJ. I've looked at so many comparisons between the two and I can't figure it out. So, I was wondering if sometime you could help me tell the difference between the two and just separate it in my thoughts, because I'd really need it and it would be greatly appreciate it. <3 It's cool if you don't want to, but yeah. :P Have a great day! :D Grenade bruno mars I'm on now? ;3 Thank you! <3 I'm not going to read it all now. Mostly because I'm playing around with the Sims 4, but I definitely will later. Thanks so much! <3 :D CHB The vote is finished. The CHB dynamic will be disbanded, effective today. You will have a week to re-write your character(s) to be reapproved by either Jaye or Jay. Please refrain from using the characters until you have them reapproved. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 22:41, April 17, 2016 (UTC) RE: Oh shush xD I was helping Soc with hers and I figured I may as well do mine. :P On a different note, her page won't be deleted unless requested. However, until her redo is approved, you cannot rp Sikaa. The redo, by the way, is her history (and the personality honestly depends). Needle and A Thread Gonna Wind Up Dead I had Mia Hays reserved for a while...Though honestly I have no idea anymore...ugh. This is a real pickle. I have no idea what to tell you. Though, I don't think me and NAP agreed to sharing? 24 days shy I was thinking about asking you which day specifically your wiki doppelgänger's birthday was. Since the page is under construction I figured that you would have it there eventually. At least this time around I did better than I remember doing the last time, I actually noticed the category for March birthday. ::p.s. Can headaches be sold? :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 09:12, April 21, 2016 (UTC) "Hey Juliet, I think you're fine, you really blow my mind. Maybe someday, you and me can run away. I just want you to know, I wanna be your Romeo, hey Juliet, hey Juliet." Juliet, LMNT GURL I AM IN. I AM SO IN, LIKE WHERE THE RP GON BE AT? XD also pls do watch this bc MLoveSquare feels <3 Hey! Probably shouldn't be owl stalking but it's nice seeing you be upbeat over something that I'd be so annoyed about. So, yeah, this owl is kinda pointless but your upbeat-ness brightened my day, and I just wanted you to know. <3 *awkward red fades off into the distance* LittleRedCrazyHood 08:17, April 26, 2016 (UTC) WOOOOOOOOOH YOU CAN TELL ME VIA FB GIRL I WANNA HEAR IT. WOOOOOOOOH DANG GURL THAT'S THE KIND O'FUN I'M MISSING OUT XD WE CAN DISCUSS THIS ON PRIVATE AREAS BECAUSE I HAVE WORDS GIRL, I. HAVE. WORDS. AND DANG I JUST CAUGHT YOU WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO LEAVE ON FB AND IM SCREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMING ;w; IM ALSO SCREAMING BC HALF OF MY MESSAGES AREN'T SENDING. I saw that too and dang, bye bye Diana ;w; Imma cry ON THE OTHER HAND, I BOUGHT DEMIGODS AND MAGICIANS AND LADY MIDNIGHT WOOT WOOT. I WAS GONNA BUY CINDER BUT BUDGET ;w; Aye I can't get on fb atm, so before I forget, I wanted to tell you something I just thought of. I know exactly how you smile Sheepishly (ignore the spam) CALLING ALL Dairy Queen DIRTY QUAD MEMBERS Group Roleplay at the Black Lake~ The Wildes Helloooo! So I don't think we've RPed (like ever) and we both have Wildes and omg XYZ is so ''cute ''and I have the feeling that Rae is going to adore her :D The curves of your lips rewrite history. 16:43, April 29, 2016 (UTC) rp request Would like to request a rp between Eloise and my character Ophelia CanBoy67 (talk) 17:52, May 1, 2016 (UTC) IC Adoption of Elodie Would like to know if by any chance you would consider the IC Adoption of Elodie by my adult character Preston Swenson CanBoy67 (talk) 19:44, May 1, 2016 (UTC) #That's fine #Lil Bundles #Sorry CanBoy67 (talk) 01:29, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Shall we see if Elodie will take to Preston? CanBoy67 (talk) 02:32, May 2, 2016 (UTC) RE:Plagurism I don't know where you're getting this information, but I had scrapped that family dynamic and there's nothing to worry about. It was in my sandbox, which means it was just an idea. I really don't go through with half of my ideas in my sandbox, and that is one of the ones that I'm scrapping. Next time, and I'm asking this not just of you, but of the people I know that stalk my sandbox, don't claim that I'm plagurising when you know that it's just an idea now. I'm confused on why my sandbox can't hold ideas, even quick little ideas, without me being talked to or warned about plagurism. Could you clear it up for me? As for the OWLs and NEWTs, I didn't know it was yours and I'll credit you straight away. As for using Elen's page template, she gave me permission via Skype chat to edit it and put it on here. I'll go through and see where I haven't credited and put the proper credit. As for the moving of messages, I move them once I've read them enough and have learned from them, so it's not hiding or anything, but just how I work. I really like everyone's coding and I'm trying to imitate you all, but it's slow learning. It'll be credited properly by later this afternoon. Thanks. I truthfully don't use everything in my sandbox, like less than 50% of what I put in there. The majority of the stuff I have in there is for my aspiring author-side of me. Can I use your Grade coding or no? If not, then I'll create my own and replace it. I'll specificy next time what is for stories and what is for on here, alright? Thanks again That just means... That you've decided to get rid of the darkness for good. :P Which is good, btw. and also bad bc balance. idk. life is confusing. SHHHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHH YOU'RE MORE AMAZING. SHSHHSHSHSHSHHHHH DARLING, IT'S OKAY. ALSO YES TO ALL OF THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM <3 umm if i were to join, should i just slip myself into the order behind you?? i mean, that's where i was supposed to go, with the green and everything until whoever it is posted.. besides, everybody else is offline?? idk.. RE: It's totally okay :) I've been really busy these past couple days... still am to be honest. If you could GM the other quidditch match that I haven't started. I believe it's Tutshill vs Wimbourne that would be fantastic "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 19:56, June 5, 2016 (UTC)